1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to online communities, and more particularly to information sharing in an online community.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has become a major platform for distributing and sharing information, and has been used for, e.g., online shopping, auction, photo album sharing and social networking. When using these services, users may search a website for goods, services or people they are interested in, e.g., an auction item, a hotel in a particular area or a classmate. Currently available systems mainly focus on interactions between parties with opposing purposes, e.g., a supplier and a consumer, or a buyer and a seller. Although a buyer may look at comments on products or services left previously by other buyers, there is no effective way for the buyer to directly communicate with other buyers.